journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Soul
Lost Soul is the seventh chapter of Journey. Chapter Seven: Lost Soul Night had fallen as Phy stood atop a tree, staring at the town of Conker in the distance. “This place doesn’t look at that great to me,” he mused as he leapt down from the tree. He started to make his way towards Conker while his mind reflected back on the strange kids he met earlier. He chuckled since that Hotaru reminded him of how he once acted when he was that age. They are good kids, Phy thought as he pushed a branch out of his way. But are they the ones that The Remnants are looking for? A branch cracked from beyond the darkness causing Phy too instinctively transforms his hands into talons. He remained quiet waiting for another sound, but nothing came up. “It’s been a long day,” Phy murmured. He resumed his walking, but sure enough another branch cracked and this time Phy could tell that it was coming from behind him. Phy launched a large fireball behind him and he heard a yelp. “Gotcha,” Phy proudly said as he made his way to see his quarry. He navigated his way backwards and came across a fainted kid around his age. It seemed that his fireball missed, but the boy had fainted from shock. “I should leave you here for attempting to sneak up on me,” Phy muttered. But…there was something off about this kid. Phy sighed as he sat down, scooping up the remains of the fireball into his talons. “Well I guess this is a good time to get some sleep,” he murmured as he crushed this fire in his talons. “More soup Granny,” a 10-year-old Hotaru roughly said, holding out a bowl. “Now Hotaru where are you manners,” Mabel asked? “Fine…I want more soup you old hag,” he snapped. This response caused him to get a frying pan to the face. “Someday you will learn your manners,” Mabel sighed as Hotaru clutched the new bump on his head. Izumi looked worried at the fallen Hotaru, but he got back to his feet in a jiffy. “Oh look at the time! Come on Satoru we can’t be late for training with teacher!” He grabbed Satoru by the shirt collar and dragged him out of his chair. “But I haven’t finished my soup,” Satoru whined as the two disappeared through the front door. Granny Mabel chuckled as she went on to clean the boy’s dishes. “Why are those two so obsessed with training Grandma,” Izumi asked? “Because you know how selfish that boy is…and roping his brother into something as dangerous as being an Elementalist.” Izumi whispered. “But I’m also an Elementalist…so I’m dangerous.” As if to prove her point, she transformed her fork into a miniature spear. “Izumi how many times do I have to tell you? No dangerous weapon summoning at the dinner table,” Mabel scolded. Izumi sighed as a knock on the front door got both of their attention. Mabel answered the door and let in an elderly man around the same age as her. “Oh Rex. You should have let me know that you were in the neighborhood.” “Rawr,” the man teased. He turned to Izumi and said, “You must be Izumi…well I have some news about your parents. Izumi felt something wet on her face which caused her to wake up. She wiped away the tears on her face as she remembered the dream. The dream was about the day that government man appeared and announced her parent’s disappearance. But…was it true that her parents were in Conker? It seemed too much to hope for. At the sun broke over the horizon, the kid began to stir. He sat up and stretched. Phy was lying against a branch on a nearby tree and called down, “Morning sleepyhead.” “Who are you,” the boy sleepily muttered. “Now that’s the question I want to ask you first,” Phy responded as he leapt down. “And try not to lie.” “…I don’t know who I am.” “What?” “I don’t know my name or where I’m from,” the boy said as he hit his head as though it might jog his memory. “You have got to be kidding me. I should have listened to my gut and left you,” Phy muttered turning his back. As Phy started to walk away, he heard a growl. He sighed. “Okay I’m pretty sure you aren’t a dog so don’t act like one,” he said, turning around and coming face to face with a bear. The bear roared in the stunned Phy’s face. However, out of nowhere the other kid jump on the bear’s back. “Leave him alone,” he shouted. Unamused, the bear simply slammed the kid against a tree before turning its attention back to Phy. Phy grinned. “Sorry but I don’t have any business dealing with a mindless animal.” Phy then exhaled a blast of fire from his mouth, scaring the bear off. He then turned his attention back to the kid where he again looked stunned. The kid was still on his feet, but bleeding and scratched from the bear’s attack. “…Okay change of plans,” Phy announced. “Once we get you cleaned up, were going to travel together from now one.” “For real?” “Yep.” The kid beamed as Phy thought, I can’t just leave this kid to wander around on his own after he risked himself to save me. “Well let’s find some water to get you cleaned up.” “Really sir you didn’t have to do this,” Satoru meekly said from the back seat of Mayor Bradley’s car. “You don’t need to give us a ride.” “It’s the least I can do since you risked your lives to collect the firewood,” Mayor Bradley replied. Mayor Bradley had offered the group a ride to Conker earlier that morning. That had been driving on the road for the past hour. Tsuyoshi and Akio were bored and kept their eyes staring out the window and observing the landscape. Izumi turned to Hotaru and asked, “So what are you thinking Hotaru? You know once we get there?” Hotaru shrugged. “We’ll just take a look around I guess and see what we come up with.” The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Mayor Bradley turned around and said “This is as far as I can go.” “Why can’t you take us all the way,” Tsuyoshi asked? “Think about it,” Akio muttered. “Mayor Bradley is the mayor of Nanos and for whatever reason, Conker has a grudge against Nanos and we can’t risk having Mayor Bradley become a hostage.” “That’s right young man. Anyways I wish you the best of luck,” Mayor Bradley said as the group exited his car. As Bradley drove off, the group stared off at the town of Conker. “Well you guys ready,” Hotaru asked? The group nodded in unison as they began to make their way towards their destination. Trivia TBA